The Twin Alchemists
by BleachBunneh
Summary: When a teenager decides to attempt human transmutation, she is forced to pay a hefty toll. She looses her emotions and memories. She then tries to get them back with another teen, but it will be a very difficult journey that is full of tragedy, vulnerability, and sorrow. In the end, will it even work?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story guys, so I hope you like it! I'm Bleach Bunneh, and I do NOT own FMA, only my 2 OC's. And don't worry, the plot will pick up in the next chapter, and you will eventually meet the Elric brothers. ;)**

**-oOo-**

My hands shook with fear. This wasn't supposed to happen! How could this happen? Blood flowed through the gaps in my fingers, dripping down my arm. I fell to my knees, my brother was dead. I looked down at him, my dark bangs covering my eyes. I couldn't go on. I shouted, and the sound echoed right back at me. This would be the end of the road for me. He was the only reason I was still alive. I ripped the knife out of his chest. More blood flowed out, creating a vast circle of crimson around him. I was about to cut myself, when I got an idea. I could try it. The taboo of alchemists. Human Transmutation. I drew the circle with my brother's blood, and got ready.

"Bring him back! He's my only reason for living! I'll give anything! J-just bring him back!" I clapped my hands together and slammed them onto the damp stone floor. Sky blue light filled the dark room, blinding me. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I awaited the result. I saw black hands grab me and force me through the ground. I felt a sharp pain, and then blacked out.

**-oOo-**

I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them. Was that a dream? What happened? I looked around and saw white, and a huge gate. Then, some weird creature appeared.

"What are you? And where am I?" This place seemed almost heavenly, and celestial. Though, I could feel it's evil looming.

"Some call me Truth. I am everything. You are inside the gate. This is the price foolish alchemists pay for trying to play God! You will be given your price for attempting human transmutation, and for seeing the Truth." He laughed. "This is perfect. You wanted to remember your brother again, and feel his love. Therefore, I will be taking away all your memories, and your emotions. This is so ironic! Haha! Foolish humans!" Truth cackled. Tears poured down my cheeks for the last time.

"You can't do this! I don't deserve this…. You can wipe my memory, but please, don't take away everything! This isn't equivalent!" I cried. This would be the end of my life for sure.

"If you want to bring equivalency into this, then I can kill you instead! That would be your price to pay for human transmutation! Now go!" Truth shouted, as black hands grabbed me and decomposed me.

**-oOo-**

Leaves swirled around where I laid. I opened my eyes but could barely see. Blurriness took over my eyesight. I tried to rub my eyes, but I felt a sharp pain. I tried to remember. What was I doing out here? What happened to me? I then had a flashback. Blood on walls. Dark room. Screams. I couldn't take it. I clutched my head and started screaming. My head was throbbing, and too much was happening. I blacked out again.

** -oOo- **

I slowly opened my eyes, glad to not be feeling extreme pain again. I looked around in the white room, wondering where I was, and where I was before. I was in a light blue bed, with some weird clothes on. I became alert when someone opened the door. A boy around my age came in smiling, his emerald eyes sparkling. He came over to the side of my bed and started talking to me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He smiled, his grin reminding me of…. 'No… He is NOT Truth…'

"Fine… I think. Where am I, and who are you?" I grasped my head, which had started throbbing.

"Are you ok?" He immediately freaked out, and was about to leave the room.

"Don't leave… Who are you?" I couldn't be by myself. This pain might take over. Right now it was bearable, but who knows how long that would last.

"O-ok… If you say so… I am Brandon. I found you in a forest, by yourself, screaming your head off…" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…. Thanks… I guess." Monotony evident in my voice. 'Why was I there? What is going on?'

**-Brandon-**

This girl was confusing. She didn't seem to be very grateful for what I had done… 'Maybe she wanted to die or something…' I shook myself out of those thoughts. 'She must be in shock after what happened…'

"So I've told you about myself, what about you? Who are you, and where did you come from?" I curiously inquired. I hope she wouldn't be offended by my questioning. She looked at me with a weird face.

"I don't know. I can't remember my name, and I wish I knew where I came from… I only know one thing, but" She looked around "I can't tell you right here." My eyes widened. 'What could have possibly happened? This is unbelieveable…'

"I can take you somewhere, are you ready to leave?" I spoke quietly, hoping the doctors and nurses wouldn't hear.

"Yeah I'm ready." I motioned for her to get up. I opened the window and looked around. Then I quickly drew a circle on the bricks of the building, and build us a slide down from the second floor. I slid down and waited for her to slide down. Then I grabbed her hand and ran into an alley way.

"You're an alchemist?" She asked, and I could have sworn she said that with awe even though it didn't appear in her voice.

"Yeah… It's no big deal really… My goal is actually to become a state alchemist, and help our country!" I stood and made a pose. "Anyway, enough of me. What happened to you?!"

**-oOo-**

" I performed human transmutation, even though I barely know anything about alchemy." I let out the breath I had been holding, and waited for Brandon to say something. 'He better not say anything to the military or police… It is against the law, but I foolishly disobeyed.'

I took a breath and let it out. "The toll for opening the gate and attempting human transmutation was… All my memories except those of me transmuting, and seeing truth. Not only that, I lost all of my emotions. I can't feel anything, which explains why you probably feel like I'm not grateful, or something. My goal is to get a Philosopher's Stone, to get my emotions back. My memories aren't quite as important to me, though I hate how I can't even remember my own name.

**-Brandon-**

My jaw dropped, and I gasped. I felt so bad for her! She couldn't even remember the person she tried to bring back… Not only that, she didn't even feel things anymore. 'It must be like having a hole instead of a heart…'

"I will help you with that quest, and I will never leave you alone again." I smiled, I would follow her and support her the whole way there.

"Thank you… I can't express my thanks. I wish I could transfer my alchemic findings to you though…" I opened my mouth to talk.

"Wait a second! I could help teach you alchemy! Then you would be able to use it for yourself. I don't need to see the gate to do alchemy. I'm perfectly fine without that information. And I can't just go along without you having a name… How about I make one for you?" I was starting to get excited.

"I can't let you do that. That's too much… Isn't it? Hmm... though my judgement should be almost perfect due to the fact that there are no emotions blinding me... But what about equivalent exchange? What would I be giving to you?" She questioned, not quite confident in herself.

"Equivalent exchange isn't the only rule of Alchemy. There are some things that just don't follow it. And besides, why shouldn't I help you? I want to. And besides, aren't we friends, Kelli?" My eyes shone, hoping she would like it. Emotions or not, she was my friend, and I would help her the whole way there.

-Kelli-

I don't know why, but I feel like ever since I met Brandon, I could trust him. I felt like I knew him before, or that he reminded me of someone really close to me. He seemed like he would do anything to help me, and I would do anything to help him reach his goals. Or so I thought...

**-oOo-**

**End of chapter 1! Tell me if you like it! I probably won't post a new chapter until I have a few reviews... I am really nervous about posting this, and I would like constructive critique. I am also quite new to writing, so there will probably be a lot of grammatical errors, and I apologize. Please Review! I hope Kelli doesn't seem like a Mary Sue... I don't intend for her to be one, but please tell me if she starts to become one! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! BleachBunneh here again! I do NOT own FMA, only my two OC's. I would really appreciate some reviews! Thanks!**

**-Kelli-**

"So where are we going now?" Brandon looked at me, his emerald eyes shining.

"Why me? I have no idea."

"Because I am too indecisive, and I will just want to do what I want, and not think about what's truly best… That's why you're the decision maker from now on." I wondered 'Does this technically make me the leader of us? That's pretty cool I guess…'

"We should go to Central. There you can teach me how to use alchemy effectively, and we can take the state alchemist test. Then we'll find out what to do after." I explained my reasoning, unsure of where else to go.

"Cool! Let's go!" Brandon shouted excitedly running off to the train station.

"Idiot. How are we supposed to pay for the ticket, then somewhere to stay in Central?" I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and pulled him back into the alley.

"Darn Kelli, stop being so pessimistic." He made weird face. "We can all dream… And besides, couldn't I teach you alchemy, which we could use to repair things for money?" I opened my mouth to talk. Wow, so this guy wasn't all just talk. He had a brain too!

"It's a bit hard to not be pessimistic in my situation. Since I have neither positive nor negative emotions, that leaves me completely neutral. Since neutrality on humans looks negative, I probably come off more negatively than I see myself as… Sorry, I can't really help it." 'I wonder how most people would view me… I must seem pretty weird to most people, who must think I am depressed or something.'

"And besides, where are we going to stay he-" I was interrupted as a car screeched down the street, drifting on both sides of the road, then making a loud crashing sound as it hit a hotel. 'This is way too convenient… It's almost as if someone is watching us. How weird.'

I ran up to where the car crashed, and Brandon followed me. Where the car was crashed, there was a gaping hole in the building, and the hood of the car was obliterated. I walked right into the huge whole, and motioned Brandon to come closer. 'He would have to be the salesmen, because most people would probably be creeped out by my emotionless voice… actually… I wonder if Brandon is creeped out by it…' I shook those thoughts from my head. I nodded to Brandon, who seemed to get what I was telling him to do.

"If you two want, I can easily fix the wall and the car, but it would be terrible for me and my sister here to have to live on the streets with no money, all because we spent our time helping repair your car and wall." He did a fake cry, and I put my hands over my eyes. 'How the heck is this supposed to-'

"Oh we'd love for you to fix them! We'll pay you both! Thank you soo much! In fact, I'll even let you stay in my hotel for free for a few weeks!" The hotel manager smiled happily.

"Oh no! We couldn't take money from a hotel! That's not right… We just couldn't! But what can we do?" He fake cried again.

"It's my pleasure. If you come back in an hour I will have an open room for you two!"

I swear, if I could've my jaw would have fallen to the ground and shattered. Anyway, I grabbed some chalk for Brandon to use, and he quickly fixed the car and wall, earning us some money and a free room real fast.

"I cannot believe our luck. Don't you find it a bit suspicious? I mean, I don't really have much experience in this kind of stuff, but it almost seems like someone is controlling them for all of this to have happened so conveniently…" Brandon looked at me for a second, thinking of what I just said.

**-Brandon-**

I did agree with Kelli. I had a feeling someone had been watching Kelli or I this whole time… There was nothing we could do about it. We definitely wouldn't be ready for a fight or anything… I might… I wasn't so good at fighting, as I had never done it. I was a lot better at using alchemy, but it probably wouldn't be enough to defeat a formidable opponent. 'I couldn't let Kelli worry… Not like she would, she probably wouldn't even feel a pang of uneasiness…'

"I bet I'm the good luck charm!" I shared a toothy grin, trying to remove her suspicions, really wanting to get off this topic. I was feeling really uncomfortable, and didn't want to be reminded of it…

"You're such a good luck charm, aren't you?" I smiled, walking towards the hotel.

"Yes I am. Thanks for noticing. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the room is ready! And since we are siblings, you should use my last name, Baker. So what's up Kelli Baker? It sounds pretty good!" I blushed, thinking if she actually did have my last name… I slapped my forehead, making sure Kelli didn't notice.

"You're right… Though I do have to make up a last name soon… I don't think I want to share what happened to everyone, it would probably get heard by the wrong person." I looked at my feet. 'This must be hard for her, though I guess it helps in a way to not have feelings…'

I opened the door to the hotel, still surprised I was able to get a room with that improvised sob story. The manager smiled and led us to our room. It was huge, and had two twin beds, with a kitchen and everything! My jaw fell to the ground, as I stopped in the middle of the room. Kelli shoved past me, jumping onto a bed. She was asleep in minutes.

'How the heck did she fall asleep that quickly?' It's only 7, and I probably wouldn't be able to go to sleep till about 12. I sighed and opened my pants pocket. In there I had always kept two things. A journal, and an alchemy book. Since I probably had about 5 hours, I decided to start writing in my journal, then would read in my alchemy book. I still had a LOT to learn, and hopefully with the help of Kelli, I would be able to discover some secrets of alchemy.

I drew a small circle on the floor, and transmuted a piece of paper into an origami crane. Through the flash of blue light, I could have sworn I saw a shadow through the curtains on the window. My heart picked up its pace.

**-oOo-**

**Haha. Hope you guys enjoy the cliffhanger. Stay tuned until next time! I hope to get some new readers, and hopefully some reviews would make me really happy! The more reviews, the faster chapters will come up! Let me know how I'm doing! Thanks so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This is my Valentines gift to all my awesome faithful readers! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

**-Brandon-**

I quickly jumped into a fighting stance, and creeped towards the window. I looked over to Kelli, still sleeping soundly. While looking at her, I tripped over the rug on the floor and flew forwards. 'Why does this always happen to me?!' I was hurdled towards the window, and while trying to stabilize myself, I ripped open the curtains. I looked towards Kelli, who was alert, and was watching me. Her eyes were wide open as she jumped out of the bed. My vision slowed down, and I turned to see who the intruder was.

I stood still, paralyzed. Blonde hair. Light blue eyes. Cheeky grin. 'S-she's supposed to be dead… I saw it with my own eyes. She was killed by a murderer… Blood pouring out of her chest. Screaming. Sirens.'

**-Kelli-**

My eyes wandered over to Brandon. He seemed to be having a flash back. He was frozen in place, cold sweat running down his face. This wasn't good. He wouldn't be able to do anything helpful in this situation… 'What should I do? He will probably get in the way…' I breathed in, and hoped he wouldn't mind. I leaped forward and punched Brandon in the stomach.

"Why?" I saw his eyes widen, his pupils getting smaller. His eyes glazed over, as he whispered.

I shook my head. I couldn't get distracted. He wouldn't be able to do anything helpful in his current state. I made the right decision. I took a fighting stance, and waited. I looked at my opponent. It was a teenage girl, she was blonde and had bright eyes.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I looked at her, hoping to find some clue as to who she was.

"I am called Envy. I am a homunculus. Now enough talk, mere human." I watched as Envy changed from the girl, to a guy with long brownish hair. I assumed this was his natural form. 'I didn't know homunculi actually existed… I guess I'll have to ask Brandon about it.'

He threw a punch towards my face, which I easily dodged. I did a low swoop kick, hoping to trip him. He saw my kick coming, and kicked my face, pushing me towards the open window. 'I think I have to jump out… But if he doesn't follow, then Brandon will most likely be taken.' I looked down the window; we were on the fifth floor of the hotel. If I had something to break my fall, it wouldn't be too bad.

"See ya Brandon!" I jumped out of the window, trying to stay as close as I could to the hotel. I focused my mind, and clapped my hands. I slammed them against the wall, scraping them as I fell. I expectantly waited, dropping faster and faster. 'Crap! My alchemy didn't work. What to do… I guess I'll die. Bye world.'

I focused my mind again, and clapped my hands against the wall again. My blood from the cuts got on the brick wall, and blue light appeared, and blinded my vision. I felt something catch me but I still landed with a thud. I felt my skin getting prickled by a bush, and I clapped my hands one last time, adjusting the slide I had made. By the time Envy would come down, he would slide in the wrong direction, and wouldn't find me. I then fell limply and blacked out.

**-Envy-**

'Where did that brat go?! Father will be mad if I don't find her…' I trudged around where the slide left me. I eventually gave up, and started walking back home. 'I hope she died from that fall… That would be nice.'

**-Brandon-**

I opened my eyes, feeling an intense pain in my stomach. I sat up from the floor, stretching out my back. 'That was all a dream, right? She can't be alive… It's impossible.' I stood up slowly, gripping the wall for support. I looked over to Kelli's bed to see that the whole room was trashed and she wasn't there. I clenched my fist. 'Who did she think she was? She pretended to be my friend, then she goes and joins the enemy.' I couldn't stand it. I had been manipulated so easily! Maybe she really could feel emotions, and was just using that as a sob story for me to help her… No matter what happened, I was going to get revenge. I couldn't let her go after what she did.

I made myself some cereal and got into the shower. The water dripped down my forehead. I somehow felt uneasy at getting revenge on Kelli… I angrily turned off the water, and shook my head, droplets of water flying everywhere. I got out and changed, and got ready to fight.

I assumed she was going to come back eventually. She couldn't just stay out forever. She would probably pretend like nothing happened, and I'm not going to say anything. 'I'm going to wait until we leave the hotel and get further away before I attack her first.' I heard a knock on the door, and knew it was Kelli. I took a deep breath in, I had to do this. She was a traitor. I impulsively grabbed the doorknob, and turned it into a dagger. I pulled the door open, and flung the dagger directly at face.

**-Kelli-**

I saw Brandon open the door, a dagger flying towards me. I couldn't react fast enough. I was not expecting this, and I wasn't feeling very good. My head throbbed as I raised my hand to attempt to block the dagger. I managed to somewhat block it, but instead of blocking it, it went right through my right hand. My right hand was pinned to the hallway. I clamped my jaw shut, trying to ignore the pain. I glared at Brandon. 'What is he doing… Wait a second. Didn't Envy have the power to shapeshift? What if he…. Oh no… He better not have…'

"What the hell are you doing? You're Envy, aren't you?" I looked into his eyes, seeing pain and struggle in them.

"Who's Envy? You're league partner?! You are a traitor! I can't believe I ever trusted you. I saved you back then! You were screaming in a forest… Tears started running down his face. I felt helpless. He punched and kicked me in blind rage, and I tried dodging all of his attacks with my little movement range. My hand stung, but I could deal with this pain, for now.

I felt pain in my chest. It wasn't physical, but emotional. I could feel the hole in my heart, I should be feeling an extreme emotion, but I can't. Brandon was having a breakdown, and I couldn't help him. In fact, I was the one who caused it. I ripped the dagger out of my hand, screaming as I did so. I fell to my knees. I didn't know what to say or even what to do.

"This is a huge misunderstanding. I-" Brandon cut me off. He grabbed the knife and held it to my neck, making a small cut.

"No it isn't. You know what you did. Don't even think about tricking me now. I know your secret. Traitors like you don't deserve to live."

I closed my eyes. There was no way he was going to listen to my reasoning. He wasn't going to listen to me, period. I wish I had my emotions. Even just for a few minutes. 'Come on Gate! Open! Abra Kadabra! Please… This is important. I need them.' Of course, with my luck the gate didn't open. I didn't receive any of my emotions back, and I stayed silent. 'Is it possible if I toy with his emotions, he'll feel bad? Should I pretend to be evil right now? That might temporarily work…'

"If you think that I am truly a traitor, then I dare you. Do it. Take my life. I don't fear death. You know me, the emotionless girl? Well I don't have fear. Now at least if my death is on you, you won't have to carry as big of a burden."

I hoped my persuasion skills would work. I had no idea what else I could do. 'What am I supposed to do in my situation anyway? Isn't proving trustworthiness the hardest thing to do?' Trust is like reputation and friendship. Once it breaks, you can never fix it like it was before.

Would he let go of the knife, or keep pressing? My life laid in his hands.

**-oOo-**

**I'm sorry. I know I'm so evil. Also, for those saying that Brandon seems Bipolar, you will find out that he has some major trust issues in specific types of situations. (So that explains him breaking down hopefully!) Though it would be an amazing Valentine's present to get a few more reviews! Come on you can do it! :3 And, reviews give me inspiration! The faster you review, the faster I upload. I will even accept guest reviews! See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Can you pretty please with a cherry on top review! I would really like to see everyone's opinions on this story, good AND bad! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FMA or it's characters. I only own Brandon and Kelli.**

**-Brandon-**

I held the knife to Kelli's throat. No. She isn't Kelli anymore, just 'She'. She doesn't deserve a name. She betrayed me, and could've ended up killing me. She manipulated me, who knows what else she was going to do. Now I had her life. I couldn't kill her. I wasn't strong enough. I yanked her into the room, not caring if her hand was bleeding or not.

'Come on Brandon. Take deep breaths. You need to interrogate her, not kill her.'

I shoved her into a seat, and I sat on the couch. I held a piece of chalk in my hand in case she wanted to run away. I spun it around in my right hand and looked at her.

"Why did you do it?" I looked at her with pain in my eyes. Tears threatened to come out. I trusted her.

"You're too easy to manipulate. Having no feelings isn't as bad as you think it is. I don't ever remember a time when I had them, so I don't exactly know what I'm missing. You didn't seem to understand that, and you immediately trusted me. How foolish." I opened my mouth then closed it again. 'I really didn't expect her to say something like that…'

"So… You are working with them? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?! I don't have much to live for, if you haven't noticed yet…" A tear dripped down my face.

"Why? Why?! Because you are my friend! I knocked you out because you were going to get in the way. I didn't want you to get hurt. I also don't like seeing you like that. And how can you say you have nothing to live for. If you can't live for yourself, then live for me. Live until you complete your goals. Your life isn't meaningless. It's amazing, and you are an amazing person. Don't cry. Please." She reached over with her right hand and wiped my tears off my cheek.

"Thank you so much Kelli. Though…" I looked at her hand and her cuts on her face and hands. "We need to fix you up. You keep getting us into messes!" I smiled. Even after this whole thing, I was still a bit suspicious, but it made sense. She could have killed me when I was unconscious, or even when I was frozen in shock. But she didn't. I transmuted some cloth and washed and wrapped her hands, looking at the hole in her right hand. She followed me as I walked to the hospital.

**-Kelli-**

Pain ran up my hand, all the way to my shoulder. This wasn't good… I think the amount of blood I lost was affecting my arm… I opened my eyes, taking in the white room. I was never used to waking up in a hospital. It freaked me out. A doctor was looking at my hand, probably wondering what had happened. The doctors had cleaned all my cuts and covered them.

"Mrs, are you awake?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah… What's going on? What's the damage?"

"I'm afraid to say, but you might have a lot of nerve damage in your hand. Also, your arm might have to be amputated because it hasn't received enough blood circling through it. Though, everything else seems pretty good." I sighed. I really didn't want to lose my arm. It wouldn't be too bad, but it would be a bit frustrating, in the least.

"Your arm should hold up for a year or two, but I would seriously look at getting a replacement, or auto mail then…." I nodded to the doctor. I couldn't lose my arm yet. Ever since I heard that, I had always been training my left arm to be as good, if not better than my right. I had always been kind of ambidextrous, especially since I used to do a sparring class, but it wasn't enough to get around daily life with only one arm. I walked out of the hospital shortly, with two arms.

Brandon kept apologizing, but I was never angry at him. Well… I couldn't be angry, but that wasn't why. I didn't blame him for what he did. I explained that Envy was a homunculus, and might be after us again. He decided that we needed to take the state alchemist exam with more urgency. We studied to no end. One of us was always up and studying, or practicing.

Brandon taught me how to use alchemy effectively, though I couldn't do it without a transmutation circle. I tried to learn how to use alchemy during a fight, but for me it seemed more like a hindrance. So instead of using alchemy, I would carry around a block of metal with a transmutation circle already on it. I could easily transmute it into a knife or a dagger or something.

Brandon and I constantly sparred, trying to improve his fighting. He wasn't too good at fighting, but he would trick me using his randomness. He would use that and his alchemy to surprise me. By the time the test was here, we were ready to take it. We heard that 2 years ago, a young alchemist got it. 'I think his name was Andrew or Eric or something like that…' He was in the military, and he was 14 right now, just like me and Brandon. We signed up for the test, and got ready to take the written part.

**-Brandon-**

I felt ready to take the test. Kelli was a lot better than me when it came to sparring, but we were almost equal in alchemy. I walked into the testing room feeling nervous. I hated written tests. I started reading the questions. In the beginning they were really easy, like "Why do you need a transmutation circle to do alchemy?" but then they started to get really difficult. They were short answer questions, and were like "If you had .5 pounds of iron, 2.8 pounds of sulfur, and 7.2 liters of water, what would you make and why?".

I looked over to Kelli to see how she was doing. She sat a few rows ahead of me, and seemed to be hammering through the questions. I sighed. How was she doing that? I tried answering them as best as I could, and as quick as possible. When we finally had to turn in our tests, I was feeling like my confidence was sapped out of me. I barely made it through half of the test! How was I supposed to pass?! Everyone says the written part is easier, so how bad could the non-written part of the test be? Kelli ran to catch up to me as I walked out of the testing room.

"How far did you get? I was about 80% through… I can't wait for the physical test. I think it will be easier." Kelli would obviously excel there too… I was pretty much screwed.

" I only got through about half of the test." I hung my head low, depressed.

Kelli and I walked up to a huge set of doors with a line of people standing behind it. I looked around for a clue as to what we were doing, and what we were supposed to do. A guard walked up to us and explained.

"You are about to go into to see Fuhrer Bradley. Your goal is to impress him using any method you can. You will not see what anyone before you does, and you will only have a few minutes."

I looked around and noticed that most of the line in front of us just disappeared. My whole body shook. A guy just exited… Missing an arm. Not only that, he was all scratched up. I really wanted to leave. I couldn't though. 'This is my ultimate goal! I can't give up. And besides, Kelli is rooting for me, and she wants me to become a state alchemist. She would feel disappointed if I didn't become one. I can't just ignore that…'

I gulped in and looked at Kelli. She also saw that guy, and like usual, she didn't look phased. She just walked in front of me, and patted me on the shoulder. Now there were only a few people in front of us. What was I going to do? How could I impress King Bradley?

**-oOo-**

**I finished the cliffhanger from the last chapter, but left you with a new one. (It's not quite as good, but meh, whatever.) I hope you guys enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW! Either that, or at least add it to an alerts list, or a favorites or something! Pretty please! Thanks so much! See you guys in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay a new chapter is out~ I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and if you have any questions, please pm me!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own FMA or it's characters, I only own Kelli and Brandon.**

**-Kelli-**

"Kelli Cohen, please come in." That was my new name. I had chosen it right before the test and still wasn't used to being called it.

I walked towards the open doors casually. I felt a bit nervous going in, but I didn't let it show. I saw Fuhrer Bradley sitting in a throne, almost totally unprotected. I looked around. The only guards were the ones in front of the door. 'Is he really that cocky? I guess that's what you can expect from the Fuhrer…' I focused myself. My objective was to impress the Fuhrer. A guards offered me chalk, and I took it. I put it in my pocket for later.

I threw a punch at the guard who gave me the chalk. He wasn't prepared, and I used alchemy and blew up the chalk in his face. While he was blinded, I kneed him in the stomach. I then threw off my sweatshirt, hitting the transmutation circle in the middle of it. It transformed into a really long rope like cloth. I waited for an opening as a guard threw punches and kicks at me. He finally threw a bad punch and was totally open. I used the rope cloth and wrapped it around his right fist, which almost hit me. I then spun him around, slamming his back against a wall. I got into a fighting stance and re-transmuted my rope into a sweatshirt and put it back on. I motioned the other two guards towards me with my right hand.

They both came running at me, not caring about what happened to the other soldiers. Big mistake. I slammed my hands into the ground, creating a beam to whack one soldier in the face when he ran into it. Then I waited for the last guard to run towards me. 'Almost done...' I breathed quickly, getting tired of all the physical activity. The last soldier leaped towards me, as I ran and slid under him. Once he started to land, I kicked his feet, making him slip. I then put him in a head lock and threw him on the floor. I then spun around towards the exit, and walked away, not looking at the Fuhrer again.

**-Brandon-**

I saw Kelli come out and smiled at her. She looked pretty pale, and tired. Her bangs were all messed up, and her hair was all tangled. Usually her bangs would just bounce into place, falling into her eyes. Right now some parts were sticking up, and flying around. I gulped, that didn't look like a good sign.

"Brandon Baker, please come in."

I had no idea what I was going to do, so that meant I got to make it up on the spot… yay. Once I got in there I was handed some chalk. I walked to the center of the room, still plotting what I would do. I was too busy looking around the room to notice something on the floor. I tripped and fell on my face. 'Ouch.

Why don't I ever pay attention to what I'm doing? I can practically feel the Fuhrer facepalming.' This sucked. I got back up, looking around and pretending that never happened. I got back to work, more focused this time. I clapped my hands and saw the bluish glow from the circle. I exhaled. I was making something really complicated. When the light was gone, I had made a replica of Central. It was so detailed that I hoped the Fuhrer would like it. I didn't know everything in the city, so some things I had to make up. I grinned, and was escorted out of the room.

I met up with Kelli to go back to our hotel. We were given a free hotel room because we were trying out to be state alchemists. The Fuhrer would tell us if we were selected in a few days. To keep ourselves busy, I decided to explain or attempt to explain what emotions were to Kelli. It was a lot harder than I thought, I mean, it's almost like explaining to someone how to talk, or breath. It just happens…

It was a failure, but at least she can somewhat read my incredibly obvious emotions. I sighed. 'If she is chosen this could be a dead giveaway… Probably not though, I mean who has heard of losing their emotions before? Body parts, yes, but not abstract things…'

**-Kelli-**

A few days after the test, I was sent to go to Central. A few guards escorted me to a small room. I could tell they raised their security. It might have been only around me, but I still thought it must have made them nervous enough to increase the security. 'I wonder if that's a good thing or not…' I walked in and sat on a chair. I was facing a desk with a dark-haired man sitting there. I had expected to see the Fuhrer, but it was another higher-up.

"Welcome to the team, Kelli. You are now a dog of the military. Here is your pocket watch, and this is the formal document signed by Fuhrer Bradley." I took the letter and pocketwatch, attaching it to the rings of my pants. I skimmed the letter, noticing something interesting at the bottom.

"So my name is The Barren Alchemist?" The man laughed.

"Yes. He found your blank face unnerving. By the way, I'm your commanding officer, Roy Mustang, The Fire Alchemist. " I wonder what Brandon would say… He would probably be freaking out right now…Scared, was that the word he used to describe it?

"What about Brandon? What's his name?" Colonel Mustang looked up from his papers.

"I'm sorry, he didn't pass the test, he can always take it next time." I looked down at my pocket watch. This wasn't right…

"I can't take these then. It was his dream, not mine. He deserves it more than I do. We were going to become State alchemists together." I started handing back the letter and pocketwatch.

"Sorry, that won't be allowed. Not only are you a dog of the military now, but the Fuhrer expected you to be like that. You can't resign now. And if you do… Mustang snapped his fingers, a fiery image appearing. It was of Brandon being burned to death.

"I guess I have to play your cruel game for now. I guess this is how the dogs are trained. This is the evil within the military. So who will I be working with?" Roy smirked.

"I had been waiting for you to ask. Your perceptive abilities are good. Come in please." The door creaked open, someone slowly walked into the room.

"This is the person you will be most closely working with, Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. I'll let you two get to know each other for a couple of minutes…" Mustang ran out the door with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yo. I'm the new alchemist. Kelli Cohen, The Barren Alchemist." I started first. He didn't seem like he was going to say anything to me. I was completely wrong. In fact, it was the opposite…

**-oOo-**

**I hope you guys liked that plot twist. (If it even was a good plot twist Dx) I also hoped you enjoyed the fighting scenes! And for those thinking that Kelli is overpowered or something, no she's not. You know the guards, they aren't that powerful. And you will see her weaknesses in the future... Seriously guys, please review! See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I show you the usual, I wanted to give a really special thanks to RicBP for being an AMAZING reader, and for helping me on this story! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own FMA or it's characters. I only own Kelli and Brandon.**

**-Ed-**

'Who did this girl think she was? She's acting like Idiot Mustang…' I sighed and stuck out my auto-mail hand. "Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist."

**-Kelli-**

"You're shorter than everyone says…" I was interrupted by Mustang jumping through the door.

"So now you guys are partners. Since there are going to be four of you in total, I'm being generous and giving you guys 2 rooms in an apartment right around the corner. Here are the keys, and you guys get to split it up how you want to. That will now be where you guys will live when you are in Central." Mustang put a key into my hand, closing my fingers around it.

"Thank you." I turned to Fullmetal. "I'll meet you there with my friend in about 10 minutes… We need to speed pack. See you soon." I ran out of the office, going towards the hotel we were in. I could see Ed clenching his fist and him clamping his jaw.

**-Brandon-**

I smiled at Kelli as she told me she became a state alchemist. I smirked at the name 'The Barren Alchemist'.

"You weren't chosen to become one. Sorry." I looked down at the floor. 'Well, there's always next year!'

I looked back at her, waiting for her to say more.

"We need to pack fast, we're moving. I got 2 rooms in an apartment just down the street. We will be rooming with my partner, and someone else. I can talk while we pack." I threw everything into my suitcase, and was ready in a couple of minutes. We didn't have many possessions. I quickly checked the mirror and ruffled up my hair a bit. My dark brown curly hair matched with my brown eyes. I wore a simple t-shirt and a partial robe on top. It was white, and reached down a few inches past my shirt.

I looked over to Kelli. Like usual, her dark bangs covered her right eye. Her visible eye was a bright green. It stared coldly at people, almost looking like she was glaring. She wore a dark green zipperless sweatshirt. In the same lime green color as her eyes, there was a transmutation circle on the front of it. Her black cargo pants and fingerless gloves added to her look. Her long hair was always up in a ponytail, with some hair hanging down on each side of her head, framing her face.

I followed Kelli to the hotel. Once we got on the floor, she showed me the doors of both the rooms. They were right next to each other, and had a shared living room and kitchen.

She then pointed towards the two teens in the room, and we all introduced ourselves.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm Kelli's partner."

"I'm his brother, Alphonse Elric, though most call me Al."

"I'm Kelli Cohen, The Barren Alchemist." All eyes turned on me. I sighed, going with the flow.

"I'm Brandon Baker, a good friend of Kelli's."

**-Kelli-**

We all looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. I decided to say something.

"So how are we splitting rooms? There are two beds in each room…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I think we should let you choose who you want to share with, because you are the only girl here." I could see Brandon visibly cringe when he heard that. I think he was defending me from Ed. I guess that was supposed to be an insult? I have no idea. All of the guys looked at me expectantly.

"I choose Al." I pointed at the suit of armor. I looked around. Ed was laughing, and Brandon's jaw was on the floor… 'I guess I would have to glue it back on or something…' Al and I went into our room, and Brandon and Ed went into theirs. I closed the connecting door and walked over to Al and tapped his stomach.

"Al, are you empty inside?" He opened his stomach and it was empty.

"I see… Human Transmutation, right?" I waited for his answer. I was almost certain that I was right.

"Yeah. I lost my body, and my brother lost his arm and leg… How did you know?" He looked me in the eyes.

"I did it too. That's how I know. I lost all my emotions. That's why I wanted to room with you. We both have lost a very important part of us. Though we basically lost opposites. You lost your physical feelings, and I lost my emotional feelings. You understand what it's like. Nobody else understands, they pretend to, or think they do, but they don't."

"Wait… So you can't feel anything?" I heard him gasp.

"Yep pretty much. I also lost my memories of everything except me doing the transmutation. So therefore it's not too bad, because I don't remember how I was before. I'm glad I met you, Al. If you ever need to talk about something, feel free to tell me. If you haven't noticed yet, I don't possess the normal ability most people have, which is to judge. I can't because I am completely neutral, and unbiased. Though I'm not into this type of mushy stuff, so try to keep it to a minimum." Al laughed, sensing that I was trying to make a joke. "You and Ed will give me hope, and I think we can be awesome teammates and friends. Though, I think we should see what's going on before those two kill each other." I heard loud thumps and shouts from the room next door.

**-Brandon-**

"So… We're going to be roommates for a while, and probably have to travel with each other… So what's up? Or should I say what's down?" I smirked. This would be fun.

"W-what did you say?" Ed gritted his teeth. His bangs covered his eyes.

"You heard me, shorty." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"At least I don't have an emo girlfriend!" Ed shouted at me.

"W-what?! She's not my girlfriend! And she's definitely not emo!" A blush covered my face.

"Really, because I saw her cut hand, and I'm pretty sure I saw her cutting at it." Ed smirked, knowing victory was his.

"At least I don't have a tin can as a brother!" I screamed at him. 'How dare he bring up her hand.'

"Don't bring my brother into this! He has nothing to do with this! And comparing the two of them, Kelli is the weird one! She's like a mini mustang!" I drew my fist back.

"It's not her fault! She performed human transmutation, and that was her toll! Now you should feel bad, insulting someone who can't change anything! You know how that feels, don't you?" I leaped forward, fire in my eyes as my fist flew towards his face.

He was shocked at both my actions and words. I could see guilt in his eyes, as he caught my fist. We were both interrupted as Kelli and a smiling Al busted through the door. 'Wow, it looks like they are already best friends. They seem to be doing a lot better than us…'

"What are you two doing?" Two voices said in unison, a monotone one, and an angry shouting one.

We both froze in our places, not wanting to anger Al and Kelli. We turned to them.

"We're sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked at Kelli, and her visible eye looked colder than ever, and I was taken back a bit. Then we turned to each other and apologized.

"So now we've got everything settled, right?" Kelli's bangs casted a shadow over her eyes. She was expecting a yes.

"Uh…. Yes." I replied nervously.

"Good, then that means we can go see Mustang again for a mission!" Al cheerfully responded, easing everyone out of the awkward situation.

This would be our first mission. Probably our least dangerous one too…Or at least that's what we thought.

**-oOo-**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! What did you think of it? Excited for the new mission? I'll give you a hint, it's not canon, so you won't be bored. ;) Hope to see you guys next time! Please Review**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter and the next one. Also, should I write longer chapters? I feel like my writing is a bit too fast paced...**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own FMA or it's characters! (If I did, I wouldn't be writing this)**

**-Kelli-**

We all walked to Mustang's office. Al and I were up front talking, while Ed and Brandon just crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Every so often I think I saw sparks coming out of their eyes… 'I need to ask Brandon if he got surgery on his eyes or something.'

"Back already? I guess that's expected from midgets." Mustang shuffled his papers.

"I'm not short! And I'm definitely not a midget! Besides, we are here for a job." Ed explained, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't have many jobs at the moment… though there is one… Never mind, I think it's too hard…" Mustang smirked as Ed fell right into his trap.

"We can do any mission! It won't be too hard!" Ed arrogantly responded.

"We have a job in Kaumafy, where you will have to help them rebuild their town." Mustang's smirk grew wider.

"We'll take it!" Ed then pointed to the map and gasped. "We can also visit Resembol after! It is just a little bit south, and I'm sure they would love to see us…" Ed gulped in nervously, looking at his auto mail.

Mustang handed us the folder of information, and he gave us the tickets for the train ride. Later we all boarded the train. We all sat around a table, Brandon and I sat next to each other, with Al and Ed opposite of us. We all played cards, with Ed winning, like usual.

"How do you do this?! How are you this good? I quit!" Brandon threw his cards down on the table.

Al and I kept playing, each time trying to beat Ed. We finally won a game each, and we all quit. We talked a bit, and we explained what we wanted to do.

"We are trying to get a Philosopher's stone. I believe that is the only way. The only way to gain them back."

"Then you probably know our reason. We want to get our bodies back." I nodded. I already knew that, because Al had told me.

**-Timeskip-**

We got off the train and stretched. It was a few days ride. We looked around for a hotel. There were almost no buildings, but a lot of construction sites. We wandered around and finally found a hotel. We checked in and brought our luggage into our two rooms. We stuck with the same room assignments as last time, even though there were a few problems…

We then all met together and discussed our rebuilding plans.

"Ok, I think Kelli should get the mansions, because they require patience, which she probably has the most of." Ed smirked, he was going to get the easy jobs.

"I can help Ke-" Brandon was cut off by Ed.

"No, you and Al will split up and help rebuild those neighborhoods." Ed pointed to a map, showing us what we were all going to do.

"So what are you going to do?" Ed still hadn't said what his job was.

"I'm going to be working on the government and public buildings, like the library and bank. Everyone should come back up to the room by 5." I twisted my right arm to see my watch. It was 12 right now, so the first thing I did was grab something to eat.

**-Brandon-**

I looked around the town for the small neighborhood I was assigned. I walked up to an old lady. 'She would probably know her way around by now.'

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" I politely got her attention.

"Yes, sonny?" A light of recognition appeared in her eyes for a millisecond.

"Where is this neighborhood?" I pointed to the map. "I am part of the group to help rebuild this city." She nodded.

"It's right over there. Thanks so much son." She pointed and I followed where she pointed to. I walked for a few minutes, and thought I went to the wrong place. 'This doesn't look right… Everything's already built…'

I looked around to try to find some broken buildings or something to fix, but instead I found something else. I saw Al, with no arms or legs on the ground. My eyes widened. 'What was he doing here? And what happened to him?' I ran towards Al, ignoring the fact that he told me to run. Too late.

"Fancy seeing you here, sonny." It was the woman from earlier. Then she transformed, turning into a person with long green hair.

"W-who are you? Actually, what are you?!" I shouted at the monster.

"Oh how rude. I am a homunculus, and many call me Envy." Envy smirked. "I'm sorry, but that's all you'll be finding out today. Come with me right now."

"No, why are you doing this?!" Envy's smirk got ripped off his face. He transformed again, this time to a more familiar face.

"N-no… You're dead. You died!" I looked to her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I also took in her golden hair. Soon enough, I couldn't control my body. I walked towards her. Tears poured down my face. I dropped to my knees.

"Do you still remember me?" She looked a bit disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry… It's my fault… I killed you. I-I killed… killed… k-" I was interrupted by her.

"I'm fine. You can fix everything by just coming with me." She gave me her amazing smile. Her white teeth shined in the sun, and her blue eyes sparkled. I looked up at her, a tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my face. I felt like I had a heart ache. My heart yearned to see her again, and wanted to listen to everything she said.

"Don't do it! She's tricking you!" Al shouted at me. I couldn't take it. I didn't know who was lying, and who was telling the truth.

"S-she wouldn't…" I whimpered, breaking down, and unsure of what to do.

The last thing I heard was Al screaming, and then I was out. Pitch black. A smile covered my face. 'Had I died? At least I would be with her….'

**-Kelli-**

It was around four, and I started getting tired. Building houses was really exhausting. Mansions were even worse. Especially when you had to interpret the architectural notes. I only built 2 mansions in a few hours. I decided to take a break. 'Knowing Brandon, he probably decided to skip and not do his work…' I looked around for the area Brandon was supposed to be in. I then bumped into someone.

"Hey Ed. Do you know where Brandon is supposed to be?" I asked cooly. A mark appeared on his forehead.

"Yes. Follow me." He said, through gritted teeth. I followed him, and looked around. The whole area was already done.

I looked on the floor and saw a few droplets of blood. I pointed to them.

"Look! Next to them there is a small piece of metal." Ed knelt down to inspect it. "That is definitely Al's… Something's wrong. I think they've been kidnapped. We have to go find them right now."

"No. We can't." Ed was staring at me.

"Are you crazy?! Both Brandon and Al were taken! We can't just sit around! They could be dead, or being tortured right now! And you can just sit and act like nothing happened?! What's wrong with you?" Ed started storming off.

I watched as Ed walked off. I couldn't understand what he was feeling right now. How would I be able to convince him? There was something suspicious about this whole thing. Then it clicked. It was a trap. The homunculi were trying to capture us, and lure us to their hideout. I snapped out of my thought and watched Ed. I would have to eventually find them, or I could just leave... This would be the perfect time... Though I couldn't. I might not like Ed, but I Al and Brandon would be useful. They trusted me and would help me.

**-oOo-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, or PM me to give me critique and comments! Thanks so much! Also, be excited for next chapter, where you find out a lot about Kelli and Brandon's past. I really want some more feedback, and really appreciate those who have reviewed, and my amazing readers! Also, like I said in the beginning, I think I might be making this story a bit too fast paced. Oh well. Please Review and Read on!**


End file.
